


Jail Break

by DaFishi



Series: Pirate [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Beta Herucles, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Capture, Escape, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Alexander, Pirates, Prison, SORRY YALL, but not to each other, this is slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: If only they weren’t in prison.It was an accident.Genuinly.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Pirate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097351
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to put here so just skip this I guess.
> 
> My life is pretty boring so interesting news right now

“How the hell did you get stuck here?” Thomas asks, highly amused.

“Depends. How did you?” Alexander challenges.

“It was me or Peggy, the choice was pretty obvious,” the alpha replies.

Alexander nods. “Yeah, no, I just tripped.”

Thomas bursts into laughter and Alexander has to say, for a guy with such shitty taste in color, he had a nice laugh.

If only they weren’t in prison.

It was an accident.

Genuinly.

Thomas and Alexander’s boats docked on the same island, something they both swore never to do.

Not only did it make it easy for them to get caught, it’s the whole problem with social interaction.

Why talk to other people?

So much awkward silence and work.

Anyways, now Thomas and Alexander we’re stuck in jail, waiting for their public execution.

Or rescue.

Whichever comes first, really.

“What are the chances you snatched keys off the guard?” Thomas asks casually.

“What are the chances you stole his dagger?” Alexander counters.

“Touché,” Thomas says.

Alexander pulls out the keys and Thomas reveals the blade.

***

John cackles as the firecrackers go off.

“We said only 3!” James yells over the explosions.

“Go big or go home!” Eliza yells right back.

“Alexander has a very infectious personality,” Aaron says dryly, taking off another person’s head.

Angelica and Peggy both make noises of agreement.

What no one was expecting was for Alexander to fall out of fucking nowhere and land on the head of the guard.

Thomas, much more gracefully, comes out of the deck, engaging several or more men.

“My bad,” Alexander yells to the captain of the guard as he runs and knocks out a few more people.

The second the pirates see their respective captains, they get back on their own ships.

Hercules practically throws Alexander onto their ship as Angelica drags Thomas to theirs.

“Till next time, darling,” Thomas calls.

“See ya, fucker,” Alexander yells back.

“You caught feelings,” Eliza accuses when Alexander turns around.

“That may be the case, yes,” Alexander admits.

Meanwhile; “You like him,” Peggy sing songs.

“Shut up,” Thomas mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
